everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Magi Smierc
Magi Smierc is a 2015-introduced and all-around character created by LighRubiCounselor. She is part of Godfather Death as the next Death. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side because it is very bad to punish someone for saving only those who deserve it. Character Personality Magi Smierc is a friendly and emotional girl. She's confident and imaginative; hopeless romantic and very competitive. but when she is facing too public, the girl disappears and is replaced by a shy, frightened girl, although that fear diminishes every time he thinks about the love they feel other members of his story. Her nickname is Deagic, half because her mom is The Death and half because her name means Magic. Magi is very protective of her hair because is a priority for future godmother look presentable, that keeps her going to hair salon. Magi is an only childalthough not shown much with her mother. Magi is truly beautiful on the inside and out, a great friend and has an amazing spirit, and is one of the most populars students in Ever After High. As the Death, Magi was dramatic, traditionalist and music lover. Magi has a strong bond with cats, dogs and other animals, by her supernatural power. Appearance Magi has tanned skin, black eyes, and a thin body. Magi also has black, wavy hair with white tufts. She is also tall. Fairy Tale :''Main Article: Godfather Death '' How the Story Goes A poor man has twelve children, and works just hard enough to feed each of them every day. When his thirteenth child is born, the man decides to find a godfather for this child. He runs out into the highway, and finds God walking on the highway. God asks to be the godfather, promising the child health and happiness. The man, after finding out that the man is God, declines, saying that God condones poverty. Then the man meets the Devil on the highway. The Devil asks to be the godfather, offering the child gold and the world's joys. The man, after finding out that the man is the Devil, declines, saying that the Devil deceives mankind. The man, still walking down the highway, meets Death. The man decides to make Death the child's godfather saying that Death takes away the rich and the poor, without discrimination. The next Sunday, Death becomes the child's godfather. When the boy comes of age, Death appears to him and leads him into the woods, where special herbs grow. There, the boy is promised that Death will make him a famous physician. It is explained that, whenever the boy visits an ill person, Death will appear next to the sick person. If Death stands at the persons head, that person is to be given the special herb found in the forest, and cured. But, if Death appears at the persons feet, any treatment on them would be useless as they would soon die. The boy soon becomes famous, just as Death has foreseen and receives plenty of gold for his amazing ability to see whether a person would live or die. Soon, the King of all the lands becomes ill and sends for the famous physician. When the physician goes to see the King, he notices immediately that Death is standing at the foot of the bed. The physician feels pity for the king, and decides to trick Death. The physician then turns the King in his bed so that Death stands over the head. He then gives the King the herb to eat. This heals the King and speeds his recovery. Soon after, Death approaches the physician, expressing his anger for tricking him and disobeying Death's rules. But because the physician is Death's godchild, he does not punish him. Death then warns the physician that if he was to ever trick Death again, he will take the physician's life. Not much later, the King's daughter becomes ill and the physician goes to see her as well. The King promises his daughter's hand in marriage and the inheritance of the crown if the physician cures her. When the physician visits the princess, he sees Death at her feet. Ignoring this, he is captivated by the princess's beauty and thoughts of being her husband. The physician then turns the princess so that Death is at her head. He then feeds her the herb. Just as the princess is coming around, Death grasps the physician by the arm and drags him to an underground cavern. In this cave are thousands upon thousands of candles, each burned down to different lengths. Death explains that the length of each candle shows how much longer a person has to live. When Death shows the physician his candle, the latter notices that it is very short, showing that the physician doesn't have much longer to live. The physician pleads with his godfather to light a new candle for him, so that he may live a happy life as king and husband to the beautiful princess. Death reconsiders and gathers a new candle to relight the flame of his godchild. Just as he is about to light the new candle, Death takes his revenge on the physician by letting the flame of the first candle fall. As soon as the candle is extinguished, the physician falls dead to the ground. How Magi Fits Into It After that death claimed the live of his godson, she has a daughter for maintain the tradition and mission. Relationships Family Magi is an only child, is very close to her mother, not having much time together as a family. Friends Magi has a strong friendship with the boys, and not just because he has the instinct to fall in love quickly. Among his friends are Cirak Ilk, Florian Oiseau and Alxube Sept, but Alibadoru Charm is an exception, she's the BFFA of Magi. Pet Magi has a black cat named Vahiy. Romance There are also many boys who have crushes on Magi, but she has eyes for one only guy and that's it Kingsley Oberos, who is owned by Cookie. Magi was attracted for Alxube, even after the arrival of Kingsley to her heart, she still thinks in Alxube just like a good remembrance. Magi liked when Kingsley is jealous, that's why she embraces and kiss on the cheek to Florian, after seeing the fury of Kingsley, Magi tells him that he is her only love. Enemies She believes that CC Pepper wants to take Kingsley, because she's so close to them, although it is more a jealous rage, Magi hates CC. Trivia *Her birthday is August 10th. *She has never had a grade below B, sometimes of A. *Her Thronecoming heirloom gift is a hanging lamp that when she says something related to death, shines too brightly. *She is very good at every related with art. *Her favorite flower is a stramonium. *She doesn't like the sports. *Her favorite food is fried chicken and eggs. *Her favorite drik is chocolate milkshake. *She would be voiced by Ariana Grande. *Magi will have a daughter named Grisma Oberos-Smierc. The name Grisma, means Summer. She's the daughter of Magi Smierc and Kingsley Oberos. Notes *The name Magi is based on Magic *Magi's surname is Smierc because she's the Death *Magi desperately need friends, enemies and acquaintaces. If you want help me with something, you can message me on my Message Wall or put it in the comments, Thanx :) Gallery Magi_Smierc.jpg|art © Eldritch Spirit Magi Fanart.png|art by Sleepysheepyzzz Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Godfather Death